Agent x Thief
by NerdxGeek
Summary: Lest selber wenn ihr wissen wollt was passiert :D


Agent x Thief

Es klopfte an der Tür zu Neal´s Apartment.

"Ist offen!"

DieTür öffnete sich und Peter ging ins Zimmer.

"Hey Peter."

Neal kam gerade aus der Dusche und war nur mit einem

Handtuch um die hüften bekleidet.

"Stör ich dich gerade?" wollte der FBI Agent von dem Mann vor ihm wissen.

"Aber keineswegs Peter. Willst du was trinken? Wein, Bier oder Whisky?"

Das war Neal´s Chance, um das zu bekommen was für ihn so unerreichbar schien.

"Nein danke Neal. Ich wollte nur mit dir über unseren Fall reden."

Peter zog seine Anzugsjacke aus und sezte sich auf die Couch.

Aber der jüngere würde bekommen was er will.

Er holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein.

Als er die Gläser füllte redete Peter ununterbrochen auf ihn ein.

Ihr neuer Fall machte ihnen sehr zu schaffen.

Neal stellte ein Glas Wein vor Peter und begab sich selbst hinter ihn.

Langsam fing er an den Nacken des Agenten zu massieren.

"Du bist ja völlig verspannt Kollege."

Der ältere sufzte und genoss die Berührungen des jüngeren.

Neal fing an den nacken des anderen mit zarten Küssen zu bedecken.

Leises Keuchen erfüllte den Raum.

"Caffrey was soll das ?"

Der FBI Agent war leicht verwirrt, als sein Partner anfing seinen Nacken zu küssen. Doch Neal ging auf die Frage gar nicht erst ein, sondern lies seine Hände von Peter´s Schulter witer zu seiner Brust gleiten. Versuchte das hemd zu öffnen. Peter satnd auf und ging ein paar Schritte von der Couch weg.

"Und wann willst du dir endlich was anziehen?"

"Wenn wir hier fertig sind."

Neal stellte sich jetzt genau vor Peter und lies das Handtuch fallen, welches noch um seine Hüften gebunden war.

Langsam fing Neal an das Hemd seine Kollegen aufzuknöpfen und die frei gelegte Brust mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken.

"Neal warum tust du da..."

Peter spürte wie sich Neal´s Lippen zart auf seine legten. Fordernd bat die Zunge des jüngeren um Einlass den er auch sofort bekam.

Nach endlosen Minuten trennten sie sich voneinander.

Neal strich Peter das Hemd von den Schultern.

Der jüngere lies seine Zunge über eine von Peter´s Brustwarzen kreisen, währen er die andere mit seiner hand stimulierte. Peter hielt sich seine Hand vor dem Mund und ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Neal´s Zunge wanderte tiefer zum Bauchnabel, wo er sie kreisen lies um dann darin einzutauchen. Immer tiefer und tiefer wanderte die forsche Zunge bis sie schließlich an ihrem Ziel angelangt war.

Schon fast quälend langsam wurde die Hose des älteren geöffnet. Eine nicht zu übersehende Beule hatte sich schon gebildet und wartete darauf endlich Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Die warme Hand des jüngeren legte sich sanft um das Glied des älteren Mannes. Peter schloss die Augen. So schön hat es sich beim Em nie angefühlt. Warum konnte Neal solche Gefühle in ihm auslösen?

°Dieser Verbrecher.°, dachte Peter sich während Neal´s Hand immer wieder über das erregte Glied glitt. Jetzt konnte Peter das Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Peter sah an Neal herunter und sah das er nicht der einzige war dem die Sache gefiel. Der FBI-Agent legte seine Hand auf Neal´s Wange und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Doch Neal brauchte seinen Mund für etwas anderes. Er leckte über die gesamte Länge seines Partners.

"Neal hör auf, sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

Genau das wollte der jüngere hören. Peter hielt es kaum noch aus und auch er selber war schon fast am Rande des Wahnsinns. Jetzt wollte auch Neal seinen Spaß haben. Neal stand auf und ging mit federleichten Gang zur Schlafzimmertür und deutete Peter ihm zu folgen. Einen Moment zögerte er bis er sich erhob und seinem Partner nachging. Neal legte sich aufs Bett und Peter tat es ihm gleich.

"Ich will dich.", hauchte der kleinere in das Ohr des Agenten.

Er griff in die Schublade seines Nachttisches und holte eine kleine Tube raus.

Peter nahm sie ihm ab und beugte sich über Neal. Er öffnete die Tube und verteilte etwas von dem Ihnhalt auf seinen Fingern. Langsam um seinen Partner nicht weh zutun lies er ein Finger in den jüngeren gleiten. Dieser stöhnte auf und verkrampfte sich kurz. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen auch ein zweiter und ein dritter Finger dazu, um Neal vorzubereiten. Lange konnte Neal es nicht aushalten. Er wollte mehr.

Auch der ältere merkte es und war der Meinung seinen kleinen Ganoven genug vorbereitet zu haben. Er zog seine Finger weg und nahm noch einmal die kleine Tube. Ein Bisschen von dem Gel verteilte er auf seinem Glied und etwas an Neal´s Eingang. Neal´s Beine hingen nun über Peter´s Schultern, als dieser vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Kurz verkrampfte sich der Ex-Dieb. Doch der Schmerz wurde schnell von einer Welle von Lust wegespült. Langsam fing der Agent an sich in seinem Partner zu bewegen. Neal stöhnte auf. Endlich hatte er bekommen was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Aber lange denken konnte er nicht. Peter erhöhte das Tempo.

Schneller. Wilder. Leidenschaftlicher. Neal zog Peter zu einem Kuss zu sich runter.

Nur hielt es nicht lange, denn Peter traf den Punkt in dem jüngeren der ihn Sterne sehen lies. Peter grinste und küsste den kleinen erneut. Immer darauf bedacht diesen Punkt wider zu treffen. Tiefer und tiefer drang der ältere in den unterliegenden ein und merkte das er nicht mehr lange aushielt. Er griff nach dem glied des kleineren und pumpte es im selben Rythmus in den er in ihm sties. Neal hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er dachte er wäre im Himmel, als er laut stöhnend in Peter´s Hand kam.

Auch dieser war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß kam er tief in seinem Geliebten zum Höhepunkt.

Peter zog sich aus Neal zurück und legte sich neben ihm aufs Bett.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen in denen die beiden nach Luft rangen.

Neal hatte ein klein wenig Angst was jetzt kommen würde.

Würde Peter einfach aufstehen und gehen? Würde er ihn anschreien? Oder schlimmer noch - gar nichts sagen? Ihn nicht mal mehr angucken?

Doch nichts von all dem geschah. Der ältere lächelte nur.

"Hattest du das schon länger vor Caffrey?"

Peter hauchte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die verschwitzte Stirn.

"Naja, sagen wirs so. Ich hatte es mir schon lange gewünscht."

Noch einmal holte Neal tief Luft um zu sagen was ihn schon lange auf der Seele brannte.

"Peter ich liebe dich."

Neal sah dem Agenten direkt in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich auch Neal."

Peter verwickelte Neal in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nachdem sie den Kuss aus Luftmangel brachen kuschelte sich Neal an seinem Partner und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des älteren, welcher den kleineren ihn seine Arme schloss.

So schliefen sie aneinander gekuschelt friedlich bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Owari 333


End file.
